


Идеальный кандидат

by narzi



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narzi/pseuds/narzi
Summary: Заседание "Женского Клуба Нексуса" объявляется открытым!





	Идеальный кандидат

**Author's Note:**

> Фандомная Битва 2015

– Итак, дамы… – Джайна откашлялась, и, отряхнув рукой от пыли не слишком чистую поверхность, присела на край полусобранной катапульты. – Объявляю заседание «Женского Клуба Нексуса» открытым. Сегодня мы рассмотрим вопрос о принятии новых членов, – она будто из воздуха достала свиток, перевязанный лентой. Судя по едва заметному сиянию магических частиц в воздухе, так и было.  
Валла с серьезным видом кивнула. Нова отложила в сторону оружие, которое усердно полировала последние несколько минут, и, демонстрируя, что она внимательно слушает, отозвалась:  
– Нова на связи. Какие требования?  
– Нам нужна симпатичная девушка с хорошими манерами, – выдвинула первое условие Джайна.  
– Соня отпадает, – хмыкнула Валла.   
– Да, слишком грубая и неотесанная, – согласилась Нова. – Когда я ей сказала, что ей стоит причесаться, она меня чуть не расчленила!  
– Значит, вычеркиваем, – Праудмур отметила что-то в своем свитке сотворенным щелчком пальцев пером.   
– Что насчет Тиранды? – поинтересовалась Валла, косясь в сторону жрицы Элуны, увлеченно вычесывающей своего тигра. Правда, охотницу немного смущало, что рядом с обсуждаемой кандидаткой все время прячется по кустам какой-то демон, которого было бы неплохо пристрелить. Но сейчас этот сомнительный тип был на их стороне, поэтому профессиональный долг откладывался до лучших времен.   
– Пускай сначала в своих мужиках разберется! – фыркнула Джайна, неодобрительно поджимая губы.   
– Ну, кто бы говорил, – усмехнулась Нова. – Сама-то хихикаешь то с Артасом, то с тем зеленым мужиком… Траллом, да?  
– Мы просто друзья, – отрезала волшебница. – И, вообще-то, Нова, я видела, как ты смотришь на Рейнора!   
– Еще скажи – на Тайкуса! – закатила глаза та, не поддавшись на провокацию. – Ладно, кто там у нас еще?   
– Джоанна слишком религиозна, – внесла свою лепту Валла. – Тогда, может быть, её? – она показала на высокую фигуру в алых одеяниях, бродящую неподалеку.  
– О да, мне нравится её маникюр! – с энтузиазмом отозвалась Нова.   
– Это принц Кель’тас вообще-то! – вспыхнула Джайна. – Девочки, ну в самом деле, сосредоточьтесь!  
– Сильвана.  
– Слишком мертвая и слишком старая.  
– И слишком часто вертится вокруг одного такого же мертвого принца? – невинно поинтересовалась Нова.  
– Дорогая, я сейчас начну думать, что лучше было позвать Керриган, а не тебя, – процедила Джайна, сминая в руках свиток. Поморщившись, она развернула его обратно и сделала еще пару пометок.  
– Тише, не ссорьтесь, – прервала их Валла. – Загара?   
– Где ты там «симпатичную» увидела? И у нее слишком сложное семейное положение. Куча детей, представляешь?  
– Ли Ли? Она очень милая! – проворковала Нова.  
– Её воспитывал алкоголик, – высокомерно отозвалась Джайна. – Нам нужен кто-то без вредных привычек!  
– Кувалда? У нее нет проблем с мужиками и детьми… И религией не увлекается. Правда, я не в курсе, может, она солярой балуется.   
– На нашей поляне не хватит места для её танка, – отмела предложение Валла. – Нужен кто-то покомпактнее.   
Повисло молчание. Ну и где взять такую девушку, чтобы подходила по всем критериям?   
– У нас больше нет девочек.  
Перед «Женским Клубом Нексуса», обдав все вокруг зеленой блестящей пыльцой, появился изумрудный дракончик, помахивая переливающимися крыльями.  
– Есть! Светик – девочка! – возвестило это создание пронзительным голосом, кувыркаясь в воздухе.  
Повисло потрясённое молчание.  
– Точно, - нарушила тишину Валла. – Она подходит по возрасту и размеру…  
– Воспитанная… – кивнула Джайна. – Но без религиозных заморочек.  
– Не путается с мужиками! – подняла палец вверх Нова. – И детей нет.  
– Без вредных привычек… Откусывание рук – не в счет.  
– А еще очень-очень милая!   
С этим спорить никто не стал.  
– И как мы до этого раньше не додумались? – торжественно взмахнув пером, Джайна размашистым почерком внесла драконицу в список. – Добро пожаловать в «Женский Клуб Нексуса».


End file.
